Pink Feather Boa
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: Cyclops back in the day, doing one of his duties as an X-Men leader with a driver's license and car. Baby-sitting/chauffeuring.


**AN: Just started writing without direction and a rare can of coke and this is what came out. SCITTY FTW. shizzzzzort 1-shot. anyone got any scitty requests? anyone...even like scitty?**

* * *

They walked down the boardwalk together, Scott's leather sandals and her pink flip flops hitting the warmed wood. Kitty jumped up and down pulling Scott with a force, "Let me just stop in this store really quick! Before the sale ends! This is a life or death opportunity Scott!"

She widened her gray blue eyes and tears threatened to stream down her small distressed face, "Like what if I find something totally destined to be worn and if I never went in, I'd never have worn it?!"

Scott arched a brow over his ruby sunglasses and said doubtfully, "Mm, Kitty. I don't think it's life or death if you end up one tank top short."

Kitty's eyes and lips rounded, "TANK TOP?! CAMISOLE! Camisole, Scott!"

She bit her lip looking away from him, and quietly said, "You wouldn't understand."

He groaned and said softly, "Fine, we'll have it your way Kitty." In his head he was thinking bitch. No, I'm just kidding.

Loud techno pop beats beeped in the store that smelled way too much like perfume.

A plain white mannequin sat on a display in some ridiculous neon outfit that made no fashionable sense, and a huge purple afro on its bald head.

Scott pinched his nose and laughed to Kitty, "Where are we? Is this the warped mystical girl world?"

Kitty giggled, for Scott this was a part of the foreign world of girls.

She browsed a rack, with her small purse on her shoulder. Scott stood aimlessly behind her, his arms crossed, looking around the store seriously.

The Professor had made Scott drive Kitty to the boardwalk where she wanted to go but did not have a ride to only having her permit.

Scott bent his head, inspecting some simple bracelets with price tags that went into the three digits.

He tapped his foot and patiently waited for Kitty, giving up his free time to take her shopping, unknowingly watched by a sales rep checking him out.

Kitty stepped out in a short pink dress and asked, "Is this too Jersey?"  
Scott put a hand to his chin as he sat in the chairs outside the dressing rooms, "Ummm...I'm going to say no." He had not heard anyone use a state as an adjective before.

She slammed the door again and changed into a flowery skirt with a tank top and asked for his opinion, he dejectedly drawled, "Looks good, can't you decide for yourself and look in the mirror?"

Kitty complained, "You're totally like right, why would I ask you for fashion advice." She closed the door again and Scott waited. The whole mansion had noticed that Kitty had been getting a little defiant as she aged. This was a common event in the houseful of young adolescents. She was coming out of 15 with a wave of mood swings, self-righteous fits and refocused on the feminist side of things, perhaps reliving the Sirens days...or day, in her head as her hormones went full blast. The Kitty had certainly grown claws, and her growing pains ran rampant like spontaneous glitches in her perpetually perky, naive, and girly personality. Scott remembered how awful puberty was, heck he was still dealing with it. The fact that Kitty still managed to appear so graceful and in control the way only a mature woman could, was impressive, he thought.

She came out to browse some more, she was a pro, Scott watched somewhat amazed as she checked each and every single item which to him seemed like billions. She checked the materials, the price, everything.

A feathery ticklish pink feather boa wrapped around his neck, that she had thrown at him.

Giggling madly, she pushed him in front of a mirror and he just stared at his reflection with his hands at his side.

Glaring, he scoffed, "Kitty, quit joking around, I'm here doing you a favor, just get it on with and let's get out of here."

"Like, Scott, like just look at yourself!"

He did and saw a scowling boy with red sunglasses, a sweater and khakis with a pink feather boa on.

He laughed. A little at first, but then the hilarity of the image tickled him inside and he began to laugh out loud with Kitty.


End file.
